A forestry vehicle includes a base machine and a disk saw felling head attached to the base machine to be manipulated and controlled thereby. The disk saw felling head is configured to fell trees and to accumulate them for subsequent collective deposition.
The disk saw felling head has a disk saw. The disk saw is rotatable to fell a tree. In some cases, the disk saw felling head has a harvesting arm to gather a newly felled tree, and a bunching arm to hold the newly felled tree on the head.